Minimally invasive medical techniques are aimed at reducing the amount of extraneous tissue that is damaged during diagnostic or surgical procedures, thereby reducing patient recovery time, discomfort, and deleterious side effects. The average length of a hospital stay for a standard surgery may also be shortened significantly using minimally invasive surgical techniques. Thus, an increased adoption of minimally invasive techniques could save millions of hospital days, and millions of dollars annually in hospital residency costs alone. Patient recovery times, patient discomfort, surgical side effects, and time away from work may also be reduced with minimally invasive surgery.
The most common form of minimally invasive surgery may be endoscopy. Probably the most common form of endoscopy is laparoscopy, which is minimally invasive inspection and surgery inside the abdominal cavity. In standard laparoscopic surgery, a patient's abdomen is insufflated with gas, and cannula sleeves are passed through small (approximately ½ inch) incisions to provide entry ports for laparoscopic surgical instruments. The laparoscopic surgical instruments generally include a laparoscope (for viewing the surgical field) and working tools.
In endoscopic surgery, the working tools are similar to those used in conventional (open) surgery, except that the working end or end effector of each tool is separated from its handle by an extension tube. As used herein, the term end effector means the actual working part of the surgical instrument and can include clamps, graspers, scissors, staplers, and needle holders, for example.
To perform endoscopic surgical procedures, the surgeon passes these working tools or instruments through the cannula sleeves to an internal surgical site and manipulates them from outside the abdomen. The surgeon may monitor the procedure within the internal surgical site by means of a laparoscope. Similar endoscopic techniques are employed in, e.g., arthroscopy, retroperitoneoscopy, pelviscopy, nephroscopy, cystoscopy, cistemoscopy, sinoscopy, hysteroscopy, urethroscopy and the like.
Minimally invasive surgeries are also being performed on other areas of the body including the neck and throat regions. The neck and throat is a highly visible region and scarring is undesirable for aesthetic and health privacy reasons, thus a minimally invasive procedure is desirable. A readily visible thyroid surgical scar may announce underlying health issues that a patient may not wish disclosed. Due to the lack of skin folds in the throat and neck region, hiding a surgical scar may be problematic. In warmer climes, it is preferable to avoid covering up throat surgery scars with clothing. Operating in a long narrow enclosed space such as the laryngopharynx is challenging due to space restrictions and the accessibility of the surgical site. In these cases, multiple entry ports may not preferred because of visible scarring and limited space.